Oh, You'd Be Surprised
by SiriusLeeOrange
Summary: Derek never knew. But Meredith did. Sixteen years in the future. Derek is in for a shock when he meets Liam and ArabellaMeredith's twin 16 year olds. R&R.. kinda bad at summaries sorry.
1. Li and Ara B

-1**_It had been sixteen years since Derek Shepherd was last in Seattle. Sixteen years since he has seen her. He had spoken to the chief of surgery, Dr. Preston Burke, earlier about his job; he was to start the next day. It was quite a shock to hear that Burke and Cristina had gotten married and they had a 16 year old daughter named Natalie and a thirteen year old son named Nick. However, Burke seemed "off" when he asked about Meredith; like as if something was different. Burke advised him to see her, which Derek was going to do already after the meeting. As he pulled up to the house he had spent so many nights in, he felt like he was finally home. He felt his stomach do summersaults as he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell._**

The door opened and there stood a young girl, about the age of sixteen/seventeen with curly light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He stared at her. She had his freakin' blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" inquired the teen.

"U-uhm yes," Derek stumbled, "I'm looking for a Meredith Grey. I'm an old friend."

"Yeah she's here. Come on in. I'll get her for you."

Derek walked through the threshold into the familiar setting, except for the fact that it seemed more 'homey' or 'cozy'. Kind of like his house in New York when he was growing up.

"Mom!" yelled the teen girl.

Just then a young man, with dark and wavy hair, about the same age as the girl, ran down the stairs.

"Did she see it yet?"

"Oh yeah! That's why you can hear silence." The teen guy rolled his blue/green eyes. _Meredith's eyes, thought Derek._

She sighed at her presumable brother. "Seriously. How can you get a Din English. You freaking speak it."

The young guy smirked, "Oh. You'd be surprised." He laughed. "Besides, I'm more of a math and science guy." He smiled the infamous McDreamy smile.

The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You are so full of yourself aren't you?" She shoved him. "Li what am I going to do with you? Honestly what does Nat see in you?"

'Li' said, " Oh well I'm charming, handsome, intelligen-"

The teen slapped him over the head. _Derek chuckled to himself. This reminded him of his childhood with his sisters. _"It was a rhetorical question you pompous ass." She laughed.

"LIAM JAMES SHEPHERD!" "_Shepherd? Did she just say Shepherd?" Millions of questions were going through Derek's head._

"Yes mom?" Liam smiled innocently.

"Don't you dare 'yes mom' me. How could you get a D in English?"

"Psh. You and Arabella think alike don't you?"

"Mom, you have a visitor. He says he's an old friend of yours." Arabella points to Derek.

Meredith practically drops the report card she was holding. "Derek" she whispered.

--------------------

"Meredith"

"Mom?" asked Arabella.

"Liam!" Liam said gleefully.

"Li! Shut up! Can't you see they need privacy? God for a wanna-be brain surgeon you are so freaking brainless. Seriously!"

"Arabella, Liam. Go upstairs. I'll deal with you later Li." Meredith spoke softly, never taking her eyes off Derek.

After they trudged up the stairs, Meredith spoke. "Derek what are you doing here?"

"I came back home. I missed you."

"Derek, don't. Please. You hurt me. You left me." Meredith spoke with tears in her eyes. "How do I know you're not just going to walk back into my life and them walk out?"

"I spoke to Preston. I'm reporting for duty tomorrow. I left because I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to hurt you again."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe leaving me again would hurt me? For your information. I left Finn. I was going to tell you but you left. Without saying good-bye." She paused. "You were the one."

Derek looked at her. She had hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry." he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Sorry? That's it! That's all you have to say?!"

"I was stupid. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted to be the better guy. I wanted to give you a shot at happiness. I didn't want you to have more baggage. You deserved to start fresh with someone else."

"I want to be happy! I have two kids. Freaking twins that are total opposites! I love them to death. But I want to be happy with you!" she shouted.

"I want to be happy with you too Mer." The way he said Mer, the way he just let that endearment roll off his tongue made her melt.

"The past has given me reason to not trust you. What about Addison?"

"She and I got divorced about 15 and a half years ago. She's married to Mark now I think. That year I wasted trying to make it work with her. No matter how I set my mind to it. You always were in my heart. I was miserable for that year. Up until prom. That night meant something to me Mer." There. He did it again, _Mer._ He continued. "I've been trying for sixteen years to be happy but I couldn't. You're the only person I want to be happy with. To spend forever with. I love you Mer."

Meredith sniffled, tears were brimming up in her eyes. "I love you too Derek."

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. Taking in the sweet smell if lavender. She smelled the fragrance of his cologne. They missed each other so much.

"Derek, promise me this.."

"I promise."

"We have to take this slow."

"No problem."

"Oh and another thing"

"Yes"

"Liam and Arabella are the product of how much prom night meant."

Derek looked at her and smile his McDreamy smile.

"Even Liam has your smile. Arabella has your eyes. It was so hard to look at them everyday and not miss you."

"I missed you too Meredith. More than you can possibly imagine."

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile…….

"Oh my god. He's our dad!" Arabella whispered excitedly to her brother who was crouched right next to her at the top of the stairs.

"Explains where I get my good looks from.."

"Ewww! Did you just think our dad was good-looking. Dude are you gay?"

"Shut up." he hit her arm playfully.

"That explains where I get my eyes from.. And my hair. And your hair.." As she said this she flicked her hair off her shoulders. She continued".. and your smile..and your nose and our dimples.."

"Hey Ara-B. Shut up!"


	2. Alots Happened in 16 Years

-1Meredith hears voices and looks up the stairs, "You do realize I can hear you don't you?"

"Oh nice going Ara! Very smooth."

"Me?! It was totally you they could hear! You and your deep voice are very sly. Seriously. You couldn't get any louder could you?" Ara retorted.

Derek chuckled. "Are they always like this?"

"Everyday since they could freaking talk." Meredith sighs. She goes into the living room and sits down on the couch. Derek goes into the room and stands.

"You know it is called a chair." She gestured to a chair across from her.

He sat down. Now fully absorbing the fact that he's a father. Has been for the past sixteen years. He breaks the silence, "So.. Tell me about them"

Meredith sighed and started, "Well where do I begin? Ah well since Li is 2.5 minutes older than Ara we'll start with William. First off, he likes to be called Liam or Li. He loves to play football and his favorite subjects are math and science. He wants to be a neurosurgeon. Uh. He is a smooth talker. Very charming. I swear he can talk a teacher out of punishing him. Female teachers only. Which reminds me (she said more to herself) I need to talk to that boy about his English grade. His first words were "Mommy kiss" which Ara still teases him about. He is a replica of you except he has my eyes and cheeks. Arabella on the other hand is kind of shy and as stubborn as can be. She likes to be called 'Ara' or 'Bella" but mostly 'Ara' except sometimes I call her 'Ara-B'. She likes to cheerlead and swim and go out shopping with her friends. She is a well-rounded person in school. She wants to be a cardiovascular surgeon. She spent a lot of time with Cristina and Burke. Her first word was "Momma". She has your eyes and curly hair and my nose, cheeks and hair color."

Derek smiled, "I'd like to know them, spend time with them."

Meredith said, "Well that's up to them, even though I think they want to know you too." The phone rang.

"Hold on. I have to get the phone."

"Hello? Oh hi Natalie. Yes she's here. OK let me get her for you." She walked over to the bottom of the stairs, out her hand over the receiver and yelled, "Arabella! Natalie is on the phone. Pick up it up!" Derek heard a faint "OK just a sec" and Meredith waited until she heard them talking and hung up.

For the first time since he came in did he realize that George and Izzie weren't around. _"Well a lots happened in 16 years.." _Derek thought. When Meredith sat down again he decided to ask about his former interns. "So, where is George and Izzie?"

Meredith said, "Oh. Well Izzie started dating Alex about six months after Denny died. In those six months Evil Spawn grew a heart. It was weird. Anyway, so they dated for about two years before they got engaged. So naturally she moved out and moved in with him and got married and not they have eleven year old Ryan, nine year old Eric, and six year old Sarah. George and Callie were rocky for about a year after prom but then they got married four years later and now they have ten year old Anna, twin eight year old boys named Tommy and Ollie, and a six year old girl named Maggie. She prefers to be called Mags. Mr. And Mrs. O'Malley moved out after their wedding. Burke and Cristina got married when Cris was three months pregnant with Natalie. I was the maid of honor at five months pregnant. Typical Cristina told Burke that she is NOT switching to the vagina squad and is not to be mommy tracked after the birth. Three years later they had Nick. All of them helped me raise Liam and Arabella for the first two to three years. They still do but we all manage them now that they're older."

Then the phone rang again. This time it was Izzie.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" Derek smiled and nodded.

Derek got up and lurked around. Smiling at old photos that were taken of Meredith, Li and Ara, Meredith Li and Ara, and other various one with George, Callie, Cristina, Burke, Izzie, and Alex with all their kids. All of a sudden he felt a pang of guilt. He wasn't in any of the pictures because he wasn't around. He missed probably the most important sixteen years of his life. He moved his blue gaze over to a presumable writing assignment for both of his kids. _His kids._ It felt right. The paper was about what they wanted to be when they grow up and why. He read his daughter's first. _I want to be a cardiovascular surgeon because I want to fix people and learn from my Auntie Crissy. _He smiled. This was probably when they were in first grade. Now he turned to Li's _I want to be a neurosurgeon like my mom because I want to mess with people's brains. _Derek laughed slightly when reading this. Then it hit him. Meredith was a neurosurgeon? Why didn't he know? Then he remembered. His thoughts were disrupted by Meredith coming into the room. For some reason he felt rage towards her.

"Izzie wanted me to tell her when my day off was so she could plan Ryan a surprise birth-" she was cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked furiously.


	3. Can't Trust You

-1**Sorry guys, I haven't updated in awhile. My internet was down for a few days and I was busy with school work. To clear things up-because I know I didn't make it clear and I'm sorry lol- but Derek is talking about his and Mer's kids. Thanks for reviewing and here's a much needed update :. **

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

_-------------_

Meredith was slightly confused, "Tell you what?"

"About our kids!" Derek aggravatingly replied.

Meredith became furious. "Really! You're pissed off because I never told you! Well, Derek, how was I supposed to do that? You left me no contact information after you left! I didn't even know I was pregnant until about after about a week. Where the hell were you for the past sixteen years?"

Derek's anger was replaced with guilt. He had just left 'high and dry'. All he left the chief was a letter of resignation and Addison divorce papers that were signed by him.

"I've been traveling." he started slowly. "I've been doing different surgeries and different countries. For a learning experience I guess."

"For sixteen freaking years?"

"Well, for the first eight. Then I settled myself in Chicago for about five and then in New York for the past three."

"So while you were gallivanting around the world I was a single mother in Seattle, trying to balance my busy schedule as a surgeon with being a mom! Not once did you even _bother _to call, not me, but Richard, who was stressed out for about a month trying to replace you for some moron head of nuero by the name of 'Dr. Tyler'. Things haven't really changed have they? Your still an ass and I'm still the dirty mistress!"

"Meredith, you're not-"

"Shut up! You say Meredith and I yell. Its our thing. For the past sixteen years I've been an unwed mother of two. I love my kids, but with an 80 hour work week its hard to pick them up from football or dance class. Thank god for my friends. I couldn't have done it without them. Even after all the birthdays, Christmas', and Thanksgivings' you've missed out on for them; after all the hurt you've caused me, I still loved you. I don't know why, but I have. After all the suffering after you chose Addison over me, after your raging jealousy over Finn, and after you left me with two kids, I still managed to love you at the end of the day. And I hate myself for it. The thing is now, I can't trust you Derek. I can't trust you to not just walk back in our lives then walk right out. With Ara and Li your either in all the way or out. Not just when its convenient for you. Think on that." By now Meredith was in tears, "I cant trust you so please, go." Meredith ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Derek heard the door slam.

He was halfway up the stairs when he was stopped by Li.

"Just let her alone. You've done enough. Just let her cool down." he told Derek angrily. His green eyes were flashing in anger.

"Please, go. From the stories I hear from Aunt Izzie and them they say you two are bound to meet by fate. Go. Now." Arabella said. She went down and opened the door and Derek sighed and walked to the door. Once he was outside he glanced at his kids before Li shut the door right behind him. _Apparently Li found it his duty to protect the ladies of the household. Something he should have done. _Thought Derek. He sighed and walked towards his car.


	4. To Understand It Clearly

**Hey guys! Happy belated Thanksgiving. Here's am update. I'll probably have another later today because this is a four day weekend oh yeah! I've been working on my science project and I still have stuff to do but I don't want to do it L so yeah.. Well happy reading. Please review J Thanks.**

Back In Ara's room..

"Ok.. So..?" started Ara.

"Who the fuck is Finn? He sounds like the reason why we don't-didn't have a dad!" fumed Li.

"Liam sometime things aren't what they seem. Sometimes things go deeper than just one conversation that we eavesdropped on. Like why was there even a 'Finn'? Why wasn't there just mom and 'Derek'?" said Ara calmly.

"Ugh. OK well what do we and what don't we know? Should we right what we don't know on paper?" Inquired Li.

"Yes good idea. Ok well we do know 1-that Derek Shepherd is our father and why our last names are Shepherd and moms' Grey. 2-he left mom before he knew she was pregnant with us. 3- 'Addison and Mark' played some kind of role in this whole thing. 4- 'Derek' traveled around the world for awhile. 5- he knows where we live so he knew mom used to live here. 6- He knew Aunt Izzie and Uncle George used to live here with mom. 7-He's supposedly an ass. 8- she's supposedly his dirty mistress. 9- He's mom's 'one'." Stated Ara while she wrote it down.

"Well okay. So what do we need to know for us to understand the whole story clearly 'cause this is really confusing." exasperated Li.

"OK your turn to write. 1-Well we don't know why he left-"

"-2-or who the hell Finn is-" said Li angrily as he jotted it down.

"-Yes. 3- Who Mark and Addison are and why are the relevant? 4- Why didn't Derek come back to Seattle 'til now? 5- How does he know where we live? 6- How does he know Aunt Izzie and Uncle George and Probably Aunt Cris and Uncle Alex and Uncle Bur-"

"OK I think I get what you're saying; How does he know them all? Go on." Li said

"Ok. 7-Well how did he and mom meet? 8-Why they broke up and.."

"And?!" Li exclaimed.

"Well if he left mom before he knew she was pregnant and if mom was with some guy named Finn then that means that Mom and Derek has sex and that means that she cheated on him and that mean that they broke up again!" Rambles Ara.

"Umm care to explain it so it actually makes sense.."

" Ugh you're so stupid. Ok well for him and mom to have sex while she was with another man would usually mean that they were together before and they broke up. And if she broke up with Finn and he left that mean they "broke up" again. Comprende?" Exasperated Ara.

"Oh!!! I would have never thought of that."

"Never expected you to." Ara said while grinning.

"You watch too many drama shows."

"Oh shut up and lets get back to the real discussion here."

"Ok so we need to know what he did-aside from the fact that he left her supposedly twice- that made him an ass. That's 9. 10- Why is she his 'dirty mistress'? and 11- if he was her "one" then why didn't she go after him?" said Li.

"Wow. You actually have a brain. Kudos to you." clapped Ara.

" Shut up. Of course I have a brain."

"Yeah but contrary to your big ego-filled head, your brain is very small." sneered Ara.

"Well your snarky-ness and witty-ness didn't land you too many boyfriends did it?" retorted Li.

"I'm not superficial like you."

"I'm not superficial!"

"Fine you're shallow and don't try to deny it!. We need to figure out how to get this information." said Ara.

Li thinks for a moment. "Well we could discreetly ask mom Aunt Izzie, Cris, and Callie. Or Uncle Alex, George and Burke."

"More kudos to you. OK but who should ask what?"

"Hmm. I'll ask the evens and you ask the odds."

"Sounds good. I have to go and IM Nat because I kinda hung up on her before. I'll see your ugly face later." Ara said as she smirked. "Oh and congrats on not getting into trouble with your freaking D in English."

Li responded, "Right. Thanks, Good night."


	5. IMing Fun

**Here is an update that takes place over the internet. **

**Chapter 5**

**--------IM-ing Fun------**

Ara and Nat's Convo

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg- Arabella

_BasketBallNat_- Natalie

**I have no idea if these s/ns real or not J**

----------------------

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg: sorry I hung up on u b4

_BasketBallNat: _well u shood b! u didn't even give me an excuse. All u sed to me was " sorry nat g2g I'll call u later -sumtin- Li and I r eavesdropping.-CLICK!- seriously its not like you found out hus ur dad by that convo did u?

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg:……

_BasketBallNat_: OMFG!!! HOLY SHIT DUDE! SERIOSULY? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? WHY? HOW?

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg: deep breaths. DEEP BREATHS NATALIE! Ok yes I did find out hu he is but as many q's as he answered the more answers we need to solve the hole puzzle thingy.

_BasketBallNat: _OK.. Care to elaborate much?

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg: he came to the house round 9, I answered the door, he asked 4 my mom, she was going to yell at Li cuz he got a freaking D in freaking english, anyway, when she sees him-she doesn't. Mom "sent" me and Li upstairs-yeah right that really worked out psh- I got his his eyes and dimples and slightly curly hair. Li got his nose, mouth, cheeks, hair-type and color- just bout everytin but his eyes. I guess I shood stop saying 'him or he' and tell u hu 'he' is. He's Derek Shepherd.

_BasketBallNat: _OMFG!!! THE Derek Shepherd?! Not joking right? THE Derek Shepherd?

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg: umm.. Yeah.. He's Derek Shepherd. Idk bout the "THE" but yeah I guess..

_BasketBallNat: _..and u and Li wanna be surgeons, pshhh!! He's one of the best nuerosurgeons in the whole world! THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD!

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg: Wow.

_BasketBallNat: _yup. -WAIT! More q's than answers. Watcha mean?

ThEhEaRtOfSwImMiNg: hears a sob form Mer's room O umm long story. I swear I'll tell u tom. Me and Li will prolly need ur help. I g2g ttyl. Bye!

_BasketBallNat: _Ugh u suk. Seriously. I have to wait til tom skool. I'll b glad to help you and Li.. Esp Li lol.. Well cant wait til tom.. Congrats ok bye.

During Ara and Nats conversation, Li and Jake **A/N: Jake is Li's best friend** are having a conversation of their own.

**---------------**

**::A/N::**

**Dr.FootzDeBall- Liam**

**_ImmaLuvMachine- _Jake**

**-----------------**

**Dr.FootzDeBall: **Hey sup?

**_ImmaLuvMachine: _**nm u?

**Dr.FootzDeBall: **nm xcept I juss found out hu my dad is

**_ImmaLuvMachine: _**HOLY FUCK DUDE! U serious? WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? HOW WHY?

**Dr.FootzDeBall: **yeah well his name is Derek Shepherd… I no I've heard that name b4..

**_ImmaLuvMachine: _**o shit! U mean ur dad is that famous brain surgeon guy?

**Dr.FootzDeBall: **OMFG! Yea that's where I heard him from.. Uncle Burke. Wow my mom and dad r world re-known nuerosurgeons!

**_ImmaLuvMachine: _**woah. Howd ya meet him?

**Dr.FootzDeBall: **strange really.. Ara opened the door.. He asked for my mom… who was juss bout to yell at me 4 my english grade.. Anyway she got all freaked out.. Kiked me an Ara out of the room.. We eavesdropped of course.. Long story short he brot many more questions than answers which sux.

**_ImmaLuvMachine:_ **..like wat?

**Dr.FootzDeBall: **hear a sob from Mer's room ohh really long story-I'll tell u tom at skool.. Me and Ara have a plan.. We'll prolly need help.. U can prob help since she has most likely told Nat she cood help..peace g2g bye

**_ImmaLuvMachine: _**Uhh yea ok bye

-In the upstairs hallway-

"Hey. Should we both go in?"

Ara nods at her big brother, "Yeah she needs us"

Li nods and opens the door to Mer's bedroom.

"Mom are you okay?" asked Ara softly.

"Yes honey. I'm perfectly okay." assured Meredith while wiping away a few stray tears.

"Mom! NO you're not. I no you're not. Ara and I can read you like a book." Li smiled cockily at his mother.

Meredith laughs a little, "Damn. How do you always know? Who taught you?"

"Uncle Alex of course." Ara said.

"Damn that Alex. Remind me to beat his ass when I see him." she chuckles softly. "Okay fine I'm not fine."

Li and Ara lay down on either side of Mer. _Like Izzie George and me, thought Meredith._

"Mom"

"Hmm"

"-We just want to let you know that we're here for you-"

"Yeah no matter what." finished Li.

Meredith smiles with teary eyes, "Thanks Liam-Lamb and Ara-B. **A/N: Liam Lamb is Li's nickname made by Mer** I love you."

Li and Ara chorused, " Love you to mom."

The three of them drift off to sleep, escaping the nights events.

**Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. I would have had this up sooner but wasn't working for me today. OK umm read and review. **


	6. Realization and Muffins

-1Ch.6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I wanted to update on New Years Eve but I couldn't. I've been busy with school and family issues. OK here's an update.**

Derek's POV:

After Derek got back to this trailer, which he never sold because he couldn't bring himself to sell the land on which it was settled, he stood on the deck. He smiled to himself as he replayed the moment where he took Meredith there for the first time. The smile faded when he was reminded that he and Addison had shared his trailer. He ran a hand through his slightly grayed locks and let out a sigh. He then stood up abruptly, took a breath and went into the trailer.

A freshly showered Derek emerged from the hot steam of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He rummaged through his luggage and pulled out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt and dressed. He laid down on his freshly laundered sheets. All Derek was left to do was to think of the nights events. His mind was raging with opposing thoughts.

Why did you leave?

_I wanted her to be happy!_

Well look where 'that' got her! She was pregnant with freaking twins and was scared out of her mind and you weren't even there!

_I didn't know! She didn't tell me!_

Hello! You didn't leave any contact information and a phone works both ways you know!

_Well I thought she was happy with Finn! I didn't want to disturb her life._

Well you were too busy trying to be noble or the good guy and left before she could tell you that SHE left FINN!

Derek rubbed his head and rolled over. All he could think about is how much he missed of his kid's lives. They would be adults in less than two years. He thought about all the things, the little facts of their daily lives that he didn't know about Ara and Liam. Like what their favorite colors are? Their favorite flavor of ice cream? What was their favorite movie, TV show, music, song, food, and book? What did they do on their days off? Work and study? Procrastinate or just lay back and hang around with friends? Who were their friends? Did they ever date anyone? For god's sake he didn't even know his own children's birthday!

_Birthdays. _Now Derek thought of all the events that he missed. Their birth. Their first steps. Their first day of school. Their first words. Their graduation. Their first day of high school. Sweet sixteen's. Sixteen years worth of birthdays, Christmas, Easters, Thanksgivings, New Years, Valentine's day, etc.

His indigo eyes started to water at the realization of just how much he missed out on of Meredith and his _teenagers' _lives.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA----

Early the next morning (around 5:00 A.M.) Meredith woke up, showered, and dressed. She smiled at the sight laid out before her; Li and Ara had fallen asleep facing each other on either sides of the bed and were still sleeping soundly. She hated waking them up in the mornings, especially this early. Before she did, she decided that this moment should be captured. A 'Kodak moment'. So Meredith snatched the camera form her desk and took the picture. This was to be her desktop in her office at SGH. She kneeled by Ara's side of the bed and gently stroked her light brown hair.

She spoke softly, "Ara honey. Please wake up for a minute." She gently nudged her.

Ara stirred, "Mom? What time is it? What's going on? Oh, you have to go to work."

Meredith nodded gloomily, "Yes sweetheart. Aunt Izzie should be here around 5:30 with Ryan, Chris (A/N: I'm changing the Karev's second child's name from Eric to Chris) and Sarah. She's going to take you to school okay?"

"Sounds good." agreed Ara.

She looked around her surroundings and suddenly let out an audible groan when she saw Li laying there, comatose.

"Please tell me you didn't consider this as a 'Kodak moment'?" Ara mumbled.

Meredith kept a straight face and mockingly looked offended, "Me? NO I wouldn't do such a thing.

Ara chuckled, got out form under the covers and said with a playful glint in her eye, "Oh yes. This is gonna be fun!"

Meredith shook her head and smiled, "Knock yourself out, kid." was her only response before she left the room.

Ara moved mischievously across the room and set the clock to say 7 instead of 5; school started at 7:45.

She then got onto the bed and yelled, "Li! Get up! Come on! We're going to be late!" When she didn't get a response, she sighed and shoved him off the bed.

Li landed with a soft _thud_. "Wuzz goin' on? Where the fire? Pancakes?" Li glared up at the cause of this disturbance who was trying very hard to stifle her laughter but failing miserably.

"What? We're going to be late Liam Lamb." She stated innocently while she smirked at him.

Li looked at the misleading clock and gasped and then tried to get up and run out of the room. However, during his decent, his feet got tangled in the sheets, so when he tried to run he tripped and fell over which caused Ara to double over in laughter at the scene unfolding in front of her. Ara ran quickly out of the room to get ready for school.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Meredith heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door two 4 out of 5 Karevs. She smiled at the groggy boys and the smiling Izzie who was holding a sleeping Sarah.

"Hey guys. Thanks again Iz." Meredith said.

"Oh it was no problem." assured Izzie.

Meredith looks at the Karev children and smiles. She crouches down to Ryan's level and says, "Hey guys why don't you go back to sleep in the extra bedroom and Sarah here," She paused to look at Sarah's sleeping form, "Sarah can sleep in Ara's room.

"Thanks Auntie Mer!" said Ryan gratefully as he and his younger brother headed towards the spare bedroom.

"Ara come down here!" Meredith called.

They heard the light pitter-patter of Ara's steps as she descended from the upstairs into the foyer.

"You graced me with your delicate tones, mother." Ara replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh ha ha. Could you take Sarah upstairs to your room?" asked Meredith.

Ara smiled and gladly took Sarah up to her room.

Meredith sighed and shook her head.

"Oh no." Izzie groaned.

"What?"

"The face."

"Face? What face? We both have faces. You know its where your eyes and your nose and you mou-"

"No. it's the face."

"Right well could we continue this elaborate conversation about 'the face' (She made air quotes to go along with this) into the kitchen. I need coffee."

"Fine. But you haven't had that face since-" The two women walked into the kitchen and were moving around to get the coffee and such.

"Since…?" Meredith asked as she turned on the coffee maker and tuned to see Izzie's facial features of pure shock and resentment.

"Since. Oh my god! McDreamy! McShithead! Oh I swear I will kick his ass soooo bad when I see him." Izzie rambled.

"He isn't here. He came last night."

"He CAME here?"

"Yes last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes Izzie! Derek came here last night and saw them and they know that he's their father!"

"Oh." Izzie was at a loss for words. She suddenly became very angry. "Well where the hell was he all these damn years? Why did he come back? What about Li and Ara?"

"He was traveling for awhile. He came back because apparently he's 'missed me' and then he got pissed because I never told him about them."

"Yeah with your psychic mind powers you could have told him!" Izzie scoffed while rolling her dark eyes.

"Exactly. Li and Ara haven't really said anything yet."

"They're probably either in shock or planning something."

"Oh joy." Meredith sighed as she looked at her watch, "Crap I gotta go Iz. I'll go into more details later. Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it. Okay bye!" Izzie waved.

Izzie glanced at the clock. It was 5:45. She decided to start making some muffins for the kids. After she put the muffin mixture in the oven, she went to check on the kids. She went to the spare bedroom first and found Ryan and Chris sleeping peacefully. She journeyed up to Li's room and discovered that he wasn't there. She heard the shower running and accidentally bumped into Ara.

"Umm Ara? Why is Li in the shower? Its only like 6?" questioned Izzie.

"Oh well as far as he knows its like 7:30." Ara replied with a smile.

Izzie laughed, "You're so gifted and experienced that you know that he's going to get back at you? Right?"

"That may be but that wont change the fact that I got him first."

Izzie chuckled at the teen girl's antics, "So where are you going?"

"Oh I have to get my clothes from the laundry room in the basement. Be back up in a few." Ara said nonchalantly as she made her way down the hall and disappeared down the stairs.

Izzie walked into Ara's room and saw her daughter sleeping angelically. Se smiled and kissed her daughters forehead and pushed back some stray golden locks from her eyes. She was about to leave when something on the desk caught her eye. It was the 'Do Know' and "Don't Know' about Derek Shepherd list. Izzie gasped and picked it up. She heard footsteps and stashed the lists behind her back.

"Hey. Got my clothes. You okay?"

Just as Izzie opened her mouth the two girls heard Li scream "Ara!" from his room. Apparently he found out he actual time.

"Yeah but I don't think you'll be."

Ara smirked and walked off. Izzie let out a sigh and went to the kitchen and sat down and started writing. She skimmed through the lists. Smiling, she took a pen and began writing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA---

Around 6:45 Ara and Li had 'settled' their fight' After they finished their wrestling match on the landing they scrambled into Ara's room to retrieve the lists to show their friends.

"Oh my god! Where is it?" Ara screamed. Liam took a hold of her hand and pulled he down the stairs into the kitchen. They were met my Izzie's broad smile and she was holding out their lists.

"Where did you get these?" Li asked.

"Your room, Ara. Now I know you guys want to know the whole story and you need this information to do so. Your parents story is still very juicy and talked about among the nurses and is going to continue getting juicier since he's going to be working at SGH again. Okay, firstly, do NOT ask the nurses. You'll end up getting some exaggeration or the wrong idea or their interpretation of the story. So! Your Aunt Izzie has decided to help you. (she held out their lists) I have taken the liberty to write down what you should ask who. Now I know it's mean but you mom would kill me if I told you all easy breezy. Let alone tell you at all. So, all you have to do is figure out the nicknames and you'll be good to go." Izzie explained.

"Thanks a lot for this but this isn't a game!" Li exclaimed.

"Well its your mom's life story and she's not going to tell it because she's incredibly stubborn so I'm really, really sorry but this is that I'm going to do it.

"WAIT! You know! All these questions you have the answers to?

"This could all be solved right now?"

"Uh.. Muffins, who wants muffins?"

**Hey reeeeeeaaaalllllyyyy sorry it took so long but its been updated. Thanks for reading and there's this rumor that if you press the magical and mystical blue button you get another update. Lol.. Ok bye. Until later.**


	7. Confrontations and Nicknames

Chapter 7. Confrontations and Nicknames

**OMG guys sorry. I wrote this a few weeks ago but I couldn't post it because my computer is just weird like that. I also added more to this chapter after I reread it so enjoy. Here's a much needed update. Sorry again. Thanks to all who read and who reviewed.**

-In the locker room-

Meredith is pulling on her scrubs when the door opens and in walks Cristina.

"Ugh. Do I hate Dr. Flowicz. He thinks he can steal my patients. Oh what a shock he's going to be in for. I mean I saw him freaking trying to steal Mrs. Carford's- the triple bypass patient- chart. As if I'm letting that idiot scrub in." she rants. Cristina looks at Meredith-confused that she hasn't said anything yet. Anything. About Ara or Li or some idiot doctor of her own or anything.

"Mer? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She sees Cristina raised an amused eyebrow while putting on her lab coat. "Really." Meredith stressed.

"Uh huh. I bet. Seriously? What's the matter with you. Right now you'd usually be ranting to me about there not being any bread or milk or some god forsaken food item that's not in your house."

"Everything is fine. Besides, I wanted you to vent about all your god forsaken 'amateur doctors' that don't know what they're doing and are stealing your surgical charts." Meredith joked.

"That Dr. Stephenson stole your tumor removal chart you know." Cristina retorted. When she noticed Meredith didn't say anything she slammed her locker door shut and walked up to her.

"Now I know something is wrong."

"Nope."

"Dude, you didn't even respond when I said some suck up half ass doctor stole your patients chart. I'm your person. No judging. You can't lie to me."

"Nothing to tell." Meredith said as she bypassed Cristina and walked out the door.

"Oh you are so lying!" Cristina yelled as she followed.

Cristina was about to say something until she saw the familiar head of black wavy-overly moussed- hair.

"Seriously. SERIOSULY! (this outburst caused many turned heads) He's freaking back! Oh that ass. I'm going to kick some sense into that thick head of his." Cristina exclaimed as she was going towards Derek's direction. However Meredith stopped her and pulled her into a nearby exam room.

"Come on! After what he did to you! You don't want go over and bust his balls?" Cristina said furiously.

"He--came here-to my house--last night." Meredith started slowly.

Cristina's facial expressing showed pure shock and anger.

"He had the nerve-Ohhhh he's sooo going down-"

'Li and Ara know as he does about them."

"Why the hell is he back here? I mean why after sixteen years. Can you imagine him just like 'Oh Seattle hmm I'm going to just go waltz back into Meredith's life and ruin everything possible.' I bet that's what he was thinking."

Meredith told Cristina the hole story with many outbursts from Cristina. As they walked out Meredith went one way and Cristina rounded a corner and bumped into none other than Derek Shepherd himself. Cristina clenched her fists and gave Derek a menacing glare before she walked past him. Derek was slightly afraid of Cristina's wrath. She was small but after all he put her person through he knew she could take him and she would probably castrate him if possible.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA--

-Meanwhile at Ara and Li's high school.-

(Li and Ara are waiting for Jake and Nat by a tree that they usually meet under every morning.)

Ara started laughing while she looked over what Izzie wrote.

"What's so funny?" Asked Li.

"Look at these nicknames. McSteamy? Evil Spawn? Bambi? Barbie? Slutty Mistress? McDreamy? Satan? Pregnant whore? Seriously?" Ara said while smiling.

"I think I know who 'evil spawn' is." Li said after a moment.

"Who?" asked Ara.

"Uncle Alex. Remember Aunt Cris called him that after he stole some surgery from her while they were residents and then everyone laughed?"

"Oh yeah." Ara said softly.

Ara and Jake walked up. "Hey guys." they greeted in unison.

"Hi." replied the siblings.

"Ok so now that that's taken care of.", replied a sarcastic Natalie with a roll of her eyes, "Whatcha got there?" questioned Nat.

Ara showed Jake and Nat the lists, "Last night me and Li made the do know and don't now about Derek Shepherd list. Aunt Izzie saw it and she wrote down the nicknames of who we should ask what."

"Oh. Wait she knows all the answers?" Jake asked.

"Yep," Li said.

"McSteamy? McDreamy? What the hell?" Jake said as he looked over the lists.

Nat thought for a minute, "I would pick dreamy over steamy."

Ara laughed, "I would pick steamy over dreamy. So do you think you guys can help us?"

"Sure." Jake said.

"Only if you tell us the WHOLE story." said Nat bluntly.

Li and Ara sighed and told them everything they knew. After they finished Natalie grabbed the list and studied it for a few minutes.

(This is what the list looks like.)

-The Don't Know About Derek Shepherd List-

1-Why he left (McDreamy)

2-Who Finn is (Pregnant whore)

3- Who Mark (McSteamy) and Addison (Satan) are and why are the relevant? (Barbie)

4- Why didn't Derek come back to Seattle 'til now? (McDreamy)

5- How does he know where we live? (Bambi)

6- How does he know all the former interns? (Slutty Mistress)

7-Well how did he and mom meet? (Slutty Mistress)

8-Why they broke up (Evil Spawn)

9-What he did-aside from the fact that he left her supposedly twice- that made him an ass. (Slutty Mistress)

10- Why is she his 'dirty mistress' ? (Pregnant whore)

11- If he was her "one" then why didn't she go after him? (Slutty mistress)

"Ok. Evil Spawn is so Uncle Alex. Bambi is Uncle George." Nat said proudly.

"Ok. I think Barbie is Izzie 'cause she kinda looks like one." said Jake matter-of-factly.

"I'm guessing that 'McDreamy' is Derek because by question one it says 'McDreamy' and wouldn't he be the only one to know why he left?" Ara asked.

"Aww you're so smart." Nat said with a roll of the eyes while smirking at Ara.

"Apparently Mark is McSteamy-" Li started.

"Woo!" Shouted Ara while turning many heads in the process.

Li smacked her across the back of her head.

"-and Addison is 'Satan'," Li said as he chuckled inwardly.

"No offense but like, wouldn't your mom be the 'Slutty Mistress' because she told Derek that she was his mistress or dirty mistress or whatever." Jake assumed.

Li wanted to hit him for saying that his mom was 'slutty' but he knew he shouldn't because Jake, no matter how stupid he could be, was probably right so he sighed and said, "You're probably right."

"So all that's left is 'pregnant whore' and we named everyone except Aunt Cris." Ara said while skimming through the list again.

"Why would my mom be the pregnant whore if your mom was pregnant too?" Nat retorted.

"Well my mom got the slutty mistress title so." Ara replied.

-The bell rang and the group of four headed towards first period; math class.-

Cristina was searching around the hospital in a blind rage for all of her 'family'. As in George, Alex, Callie, Izzie, Burke, and Bailey. They've all gotten closer over the years. She spotted Callie down the hall talking to some fellow dude in a white lab coat. Cristina walked hastily down the hall to her, grabbed Callie's elbow, said a not so nice farewell to the other doctor and pulled Callie around the corner.

"Cristina!" exclaimed Callie.

Cristina was looking around them and said in a whisper, "Oh. You're not gonna be pissed at me in a minute."

Callie looked confused and looked in the direction Cristina was. When she saw the man with the dark wavy hair in dark blue scrubs her mouth dropped open.

Cristina said in a sinister and gloomy way, "Shepherd's back."

Callie looked at Cristina and then was like, "What is he doing back here?"

"I'll explain later but first we have to round up everyone else. Come on!" The two attendings went off in search of the other attendings and for the chief.

-During history-

Ara flicked a pencil at Nat, "Hey Nat! Psssssst!"

Nat looked in her direction, made sure the boring teacher wasn't looking and threw the pencil back at Ara. The pencil hit her right in the forehead.

Ara rubbed her head, "Ow! What was the for?"

"You threw it first!"

"Yeah not so harshly! And I was trying to get your attention! What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean. I'm fine." Nat said unconvincingly.

Ara tilted her head to the side, "Mhm. Come on tell me."

Nat was silent, then, "Its just that hole nickname thing."

Ara was confused.

"My mom's nickname. It seems strange. I don't know. It's just bugging me. That's all."

Ara nodded her head. She understood. It did seem weird that that was Aunt Cris's nickname. Ara herself could think up a hundred other names for her mentor but 'pregnant whore' wasn't one of them. Just then Li flicked her hair.

"Hey who's gonna ask who what?"

"Well I don't know. Jake and Nat can help too now."

"Exactly. We need to decide."

"Fine hold on."

Ara reached across the aisle and poked Jake, "Pstt. Hey Jake. Woo hoo!"

Jake lifted his head up. He had clearly just been woken up from his afternoon nap.

"Wanna ask people some questions?"

"You mean your mom and them?"

"Yep."

"Ok sure.'

"Who do you wanna ask?"

"I'll ask Izzie whatever question."

"Ok then."

"Ok." Then Jake went back to his previous engagement of sleeping.

Ara then reached across the other side of the aisle and poked Nat.

"Hey Nat. Who do you wanna ask what?"

"Hand me the list dearest chum."

After Ara handed her the list and at looked at it Nat answered, "Question 5 and 10.'

"Ok."

Ara then picked questions 1,4, 7, and 11. Li tapped her shoulder and she gave him the list and he got the remaining questions of 2, 6, 8, and 9.

"Ok so this plan is officially in action?"

"Yep."

Li sighed while running his hand through his hair, "Yep."

-Back at the hospital-

Cristina and Callie found George eating lunch. They pulled him away while he was about to eat his sandwich.

"Hungry. I'm hungry." and he grabbed his sandwich.

The three set off to find Alex. He was getting some cheetos.

"Hey Evil Spawn!" Cristina shouted across the deserted hallway.

Alex looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the two girls charging at him and George trying to run while eating his sandwich.

"Woah! Woah! Stop!" He called.

"Come. On. Must. Find. Izzie. And. Burke." Cristina said in-between breaths.

"We'll explain later." Callie reassured him. Alex nodded and followed.

They found Izzie looking at the babies.

Callie pulled her away saying "Come on Barbie." while Izzie had a 'wtf is going on face' apparent on her face.

Alex said in a sarcastic way, "Oh don't worry, Iz, They're going to explain later." He smirked then went to catch up with them. Izzie rolled her eyes and went after.

After they found Burke and successfully pulled him away from whatever he was doing, ignoring his protests, they went after Bailey. They stopped in their tracks.

"So its true then. Dr. Shepherd as I live and breathe has returned to Seattle." Bailey said with her hand on her hip shaking her head at Derek.

Alex and George's eyes grew wide. They looked at the others who looked at them and then glared at Derek. Hoping that with all their glares, that he would disappear or go (zap!) and disintegrate

"Dr. Bailey. Yes I have returned. Preston gave me my job back. Well kind of. I see Mer-Dr. Grey has become head of neuro."

Cristina looked up at Burke, clearly confused and pissed that he didn't tell her.

"Yes she has. She is the best in her field. (Bailey eyed him) Still haven't changed your overly-moussed hair? Not surprised to see you still stupid." Bailey left a slightly shocked Derek and joined the other 'I Hate Derek Shepherd Club' members.

Bailey gestured them to follow her into an empty exam room.

"Dude." Alex said.

"I cant believe he's back.' George said.

"After all these years." Callie said.

"He's an ass." Cristina aid.

"A big one at that." Bailey agreed.

"You let him have a freaking job here!" She yelled at Burke.

"We needed another neurosurgeon here since Dr. Tyler left didn't we?"

"But it's him!" Cristina exclaimed.

"What the hell happened? Why is he here?" Alex asked loudly.

"Long story." Replied Izzie and Cristina. They looked at each other confused.

"How do you know?" they asked each other.

"Meredith told me." they answered together.

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Could someone explain! I don't care who!" George yelled.

Cristina told them everything with Izzie assisting.

"Then I gave Ara and Li the lists with the nicknames of who they should ask what." Izzie finished.

Cristina looked at Burke who also had wide eyes. They both knew her old nickname.

"Crap." They both exasperated.

**0o0o0o0 drammmmma. If you didn't get it, Cristina and Burke didn't tell Natalie about their miscarriage. Anyway sorry again about the no updates for like 2 months. I think my computer/internet is fixed so I'll update every week now. Thanks again for reading. Until later. Ooo lets not forget my friend the magical and mystical blue button!**


End file.
